


Undercover Troubles

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover to work a case...and discover more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raisintorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/gifts).



> Dear Yuletide Reader – I hope you enjoy the story. My initial idea took some twists and turns, and the story you're now reading wasn't one I actually intended to write. It had its beginning as background for another story in progress, but now it is your very own Yuletide gift! You're my first Yuletide success and I'm happy to have been assigned you!
> 
> Three years have passed since the Super Mysteries. Spoilers for some of the Super Mysteries, most notably Secrets of the Nile.

She had spent way too much of the plane ride not reading her book and worrying about the case instead. Fenton Hardy was giving her a chance over the winter holidays to do some detective work, a chance to help decide if she wanted detective work to be more than just a hobby. It was just that the role Fenton expected her to play was a little unusual.  
He wanted her to pose as either Frank or Joe's girlfriend. There wasn't really much consideration as to which brother she would be working with. Nancy couldn't relate to Joe in a romantic manner, even just as make-believe. He was too firmly fixed in his role as younger brother. The other thing was, if she had to pretend to be dating one of the Hardy Boys, it was going to be Frank. After all, they had pretended once to be married – how much harder could this be, she thought, and ignored the small voice in her head that reminded her of Egypt.

The big problem, of course, was Ned Nickerson. The two of them had dated for a long time, but he had dumped her just before Thanksgiving, after they had had another argument about her detective work. She had been upset, but at the same time, Nancy knew that it had been coming. Whether she chose to make it her actual career, she knew she would never give up detective work. It wasn't just the mystery aspect of it – although that did excite her – but she liked helping people. There was just a thrill she got out of figuring out a mystery, and it was something she had never been able to really explain to Ned. He only saw the danger and the inconveniences that came along with detective work. She wished him well, but it was a little difficult getting used to being single again.   
Ned had been jealous of her detective work, and the time it took away from time they could spend together, but a part of her knew that he had been right to be jealous of cases she worked on with the Hardys. Frank and Joe were good friends of hers, but if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that there was something extra there between herself and Frank. He was handsome, smart, had a sense of humor, and he loved mysteries as much as she did. As teenagers, they had run into each other fairly often, always with a mystery involved.

Frank was a friend – a good friend – but Nancy would be lying if she tried to tell herself that she had never felt the spark between herself and Frank. There had been a few times that they'd gotten too close to the line they had drawn for themselves, the line that separated their friendship and the possibility of a romantic relationship. They had never really crossed it, she told herself, because they had always been aware that it wasn't just them. Nancy had Ned, Frank had Callie Shaw – a significant other who loved them, even if they didn't love mysteries.

Only now, she reflected as she looked out the window and watched the countryside start to take shape, rather than just looking like some sort of agricultural crazy quilt, she didn't have Ned. Not anymore.

\--- --- ---

Fenton and Joe had met her at the airport, and it wasn't until they had dealt with luggage and piled into the vehicle to start the drive back to where they were staying that she was able to ask about Frank. She was a little taken aback when Joe told her that Frank and Callie had broken it off. Suddenly, the idea of pretending to be Frank Hardy's girlfriend didn't feel like such a great idea. She tried to push that out of her mind, and concentrate on the details of the case file Fenton had given her to read over. They were investigating a string of thefts believed to be connected to a particular bar and nightclub in New York. The owner, Nick Merryweather, suspected that the thieves were members of his staff, as all of the victims had been patrons of the club. The robberies had taken place either while the victim had been at the club, or in one case, after a victim had been in the club. The thieves didn't bother with electronics, but went for jewelry and other small, easily portable valuables.

"So far," Fenton explained after she had finished the file, "no one seems to have made the connection with the club except for Nick, but he's worried the police will start looking at him more closely. He can't afford to lose business, and he's worried that the thieves will escalate their actions. No one has been injured at this point, and we'd like to keep it that way. The three of you will be undercover at the club in some capacity."

Nancy nodded.

"Which one of us are you going to be dating?" Joe asked from the back seat, and Nancy shot him a glare. There was no denying that he always provided comic relief, but sometimes what he said had a habit of hitting too close to home.

"Not you," she said cheerfully. "I can act, but I don't think I'm ready for an award-winning performance."

"I'm hurt," he replied, flashing her the trademark Joe Hardy grin. She'd never forget the time he'd confronted a criminal armed with nothing more than a toy laser pistol, but he could get on her nerves at times, just like she imagined any younger brother would. "I guess I'll be bussing tables then, while you and Frank pretend to be the cute couple."

\---- ---- ----

For the duration of the case, Fenton had rented a pair of hotel suites. He would be in one, running the control center for the case, while the three younger detectives would be in the other. Nancy, of course, had her own bedroom while the brothers were sharing. It wasn't until after they had finished dinner that Nancy had managed to get Frank alone.

"Are you okay with this?" She had no idea what she would say if he said no, but she felt like she had to ask. They had to get this awkwardness out of the way, or it was going to show in the way they treated each other.

"Why wouldn't I be?" His voice, his eyes, were steady as he looked at her.

"I don't know. You just seem…not quite yourself," she finished weakly.

He blew out a breath. "Sorry. Getting dumped by your high school sweetheart tends to make you a little cranky."

"Would you like to talk about it?" She didn't really want to, but she knew it was the kind of offer a good friend would make. Whatever else they might have flirted with, Nancy knew that they were good friends. They understood how each other's mind worked, and could drive Joe crazy by finishing each other's thoughts.

He shook his head. "Not really. I'll try to wake up on the right side of the bed tomorrow.."

"Frank," Nancy said uncertainly, "are you going to have a problem pretending to be my boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why. It seems like enough people have mistaken us for the real thing in the past. I'm just in a bad mood tonight, I think."  
"Well, I'll leave you alone then," she said as she rose. "I'd like to get a little sleep after that flight."  
\--- --- ---  
They spent most of the next day lazing around. There wasn't much they could do on the case until the evening, when Frank and Nancy would be spending the evening hanging out, trying to get a feel for the rhythm of things, while Joe worked bussing tables and getting a handle on the staff. Nick Merryweather had suspicions about one of the bartenders, since it seemed like the people who had been robbed had all been served by him at one point, but nothing in the way of proof to back up his suspicions. None of the staff had a criminal record, and none of them were exhibiting any unexplained wealth.

"You look good," Frank said as she stepped out of her bedroom. "Really good."

Nancy smiled at him. "Thanks." She had spent some time on getting ready, and was glad to see that he appreciated the effort she had put in. The turquoise blue halter-top and black mini-skirt weren't the sort of outfit to really stand out in the club, but they looked like they belonged. The black heels she wore looked fabulous, but she could tell they would be killing her feet before the night was over. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Let me help you with your coat," he said after a moment that threatened to become too long and awkward, then turned away to the closet. He had on a black leather jacket himself, over a dark gray shirt and black pants – again, conservative but acceptable. He did look pretty good, and that was her problem. His hands were warm against her skin as he helped her into her long black coat, and it seemed to her that he lingered for a brief moment longer than necessary. Then she was taking his arm, and they were heading down to catch a cab. The heels she wore made up for most of the six-inch difference in their heights, and Nancy thought how perfectly natural it felt to wait outside with him, arms linked together, as if they were really a couple.

\--- --- ---

The next two nights at the club passed by rather quickly.

Thanks to Nick Merryweather, they were always able to get a decent seat, but never the same one. It was kind of a relief, Frank thought, to be working with someone who didn't seem bent on throwing obstacles in their way. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be making any real progress either. He and Nancy were holding up their end of the undercover work, and he'd stopped feeling quite so awkward. In fact, he was finding it very comfortable to help her with her coat, to sit in a booth and keep an eye on the scene around them, to play the part of a devoted partner.

After the second night, the thief struck again, relieving a patron of her rather extensive collection of good jewelry. There was a bit of anticipation getting ready that night, since the odds were better that they would actually be able to find something out. It was also Friday night, which meant the club was going to be more packed than it had been previously – a fact which might work against them.

Nancy had decided to wear something a little more eye-catching, figuring that the majority of the crowd would be fairly dressed up. The short gold dress meant she would be freezing while they were outside, even with her long coat, but it looked fabulous. The shoes that matched it weren't as killer as some of the others she had brought with her, but they also left her feet ridiculously exposed, since they mainly consisted of gold straps across the front of her foot.

"I swear," she said as she walked into the living room, "when we catch this guy, I'd like to beat him to death with one of these shoes. Or, better yet, make him wear them." She looked at Frank, who was standing there with a look of surprise on his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked, glancing down at her dress.

"No, nothing's wrong." He couldn't believe he'd acted like that much of an idiot just because she had on something little and gold and covered in sequins. It was just that seeing her like that, knowing they would be spending all evening together, suddenly had him unable to concentrate. "I feel like something is going to happen tonight with the case, that's all."

"I hope so. I am getting tired of the shoes," she said with a smile.

\--- --- ---

Joe shot a glance over at the corner where his brother and Nancy were seated, heads bent together in conversation. He hoped they were keeping their minds on their work, and keeping an eye out – but even as he thought it, he had to laugh. Frank and Nancy never had a problem keeping their minds on the case, even if he did think Frank was losing a few brain cells due to the shiny gold dress. Joe couldn't blame him, exactly – it was a pretty spectacular sight, even if Nancy was practically his sister. Even if he thought she had the slightest interest, there was no way he could have made a move on her – not when he was the way his brother looked at her. Joe had been hoping for ages for Callie Shaw to put herself out of the picture, and as far as he was concerned, it was all for the best. Frank and Nancy were made for each other, as anyone with two eyes should be able to see. Maybe once they had put the case to bed, Joe could put in a little work on the case of the two stubborn detectives.

At their table, Nancy put her hand over Frank's. "Look over at the bar," she said softly, breaking into what he was saying. "Doesn't the woman in the purple dress look familiar? I think she was in here last night."

Frank shifted his gaze to look, trying not to think too much about how he enjoyed having her hand against his, how it felt right and totally natural. "She does, now that you mention it."

"I wish we could hear what they're talking about," Nancy murmured. They watched for a few minutes, until the bartender signaled they were taking a break, and started to head towards the back of the club with the woman. "That's the bartender Merryweather identified as having served all of the victims."

"Let's follow them," Frank said quietly, and they made their way in the same direction, keeping their progress steady but unhurried. When they reached the back, they found a door slightly ajar, leading to a back corridor. They drew as close as they dared, not wanting to alert the other couple to the fact that they were being followed.

"—what do you mean, we didn't get that much?" The bartender's voice was low, harsh. "She never shuts up about her jewelry collection."

"Most of it is fake. Good fakes, but not worth the trouble of us stealing it." The woman's voice sounded a little harassed, as they continued to argue about money. Nancy was never sure what alerted them to the fact that someone was in the hallway, but suddenly the woman broke off. "Did you hear something? I think I heard someone."

Nancy glanced at Frank with a touch of panic. It looked like they were about to get caught and risk blowing their cover.

He kissed her, sliding an arm around her waist as he trapped her between the wall and his body. Nancy was stiff with surprise for a moment – it wasn't the first time they had ever kissed, but she simply wasn't expecting it – but then she found herself relaxing against him, sliding an arm around his neck, and kissing him back like she'd never have another chance.

Dimly, she could hear the woman's voice as they walked past them, making the comment that some people should just get a hotel room and be done with it, but Nancy couldn't pay too much attention. It was hard to think about anything except the way his mouth felt against hers, and the arm around her waist that kept her close to him, and wouldn't let her pull away – not that she really wanted to pull away.

When he finally did lift his head from hers, they just stared at each other for a long moment. Then, as if he had just realized he was still holding her, he pulled away sharply. "We need to call Dad," he said hoarsely after a moment.

It took another moment for the words to sink in, for Nancy to remember that they were on a case, that they had been about to get caught. She had forgotten everything except for how it had felt when he had pulled her close. "Of course," she said quietly. "That was a lucky break."

Frank wasn't sure if she was referring to the conversation or the distraction. He chose to act as though she was referring to the conversation. Right now, he just wasn't sure what to say to her about the kiss. It was as if all the times he had ever wanted to kiss her had just hit him at once. It wasn't the first kiss they had shared, but it had been intense, and he had no idea how they were going to deal with it. They would have to, eventually, but right now they had to focus on the case – at least, that was what he told himself.

"It sure was," he said after another long, somewhat tense moment. "Nancy…" he started to say, but she stopped him, placing a finger against his lips.

"We'll talk about it later," she said quietly. "Let's wrap up the case first."

By the time they got back to the main part of the club, the woman in purple was nowhere in sight. Frank mentally criticized himself for wasting time acting like an idiot in the hallway. "We need to get back to Dad," he said quietly. "The case is about to crack right open."

They made their way through the crowd to the cloakroom, keeping their eyes open for their target. The bartender was back on duty as if nothing had happened, and Nancy avoided the urge to look in his direction. If he had bought the kiss in the hallway, the last thing they wanted him to do was get suspicious now.

She knew they wouldn't have time tonight, not for personal issues. The case had to come first, a rule that both of them were all too familiar with. She had given him the excuse of wrapping up the case because she didn't know what to say any more than he did. All she knew was that things had changed, and they needed to talk, needed to figure out what they were going to do about the way they felt about each other. She hadn't been acting, and she didn't think he had been, either.

So it could – and would – wait, but this time they would have to deal with whatever it was between them, before it drove her crazy. She shivered as they stepped outside and the raw wind hit them. When he held the door of the cab open for her, she admitted one thing to herself, silently.  
She definitely wanted him to kiss her again.

\--- --- ---


End file.
